


ever feel like someone's watching?

by cluelesspaladin



Series: The Kink Collective [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Consensual, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, I don't know what you want me to say, M/M, Mentions of asphyxiation, Pre-Established Relationship, Pre-negotiated, Quickie, Regris is a little shit who likes to sneak up on his big boyfriend, Roleplay, Stalking/kidnapping, Xenophilia, dubious consent but it makes sense in context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cluelesspaladin/pseuds/cluelesspaladin
Summary: Here he was. Jumping at the slightest shadow as if he were a kit after hearing a scary night tale as he slunk down the long corridor to his quarters. His mate was elsewhere, on a mission for the Blade. Perhaps that was part of the reason he was so on edge.The hair prickled against the back of his neck again.-Sometimes it pays off to be paranoid.
Relationships: Antok & Regris, Antok & Regris (Voltron), Antok/Regris, Antok/Regris (Voltron)
Series: The Kink Collective [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	ever feel like someone's watching?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Eleven: Antok/Regris, Stalking/Kidnapping

He was being watched.

He felt the fur on the back of his neck prickling every time he turned a corner or entered an empty hall, tail flicking uneasily every time there was nothing there.

Antok was an easily paranoid creature perhaps; call it years of conditioning before finding his way to the Blade. Too many times, he had been on the wrong side of the war, punished enough that his senses were always on high alert. It was what made him such an excellent blade, but a very difficult friend.

Most of the others on base knew the feeling. Some were as bad as he was, while others simply didn’t understand.

Kolivan usually tolerated his eccentricities without much fanfare, but after two meetings in a row of him startling at the smallest sound he was granted a day’s reprieve. Something about needing downtime to relax.

Here he was. Jumping at the slightest shadow as if he were a kit after hearing a scary night tale as he slunk down the long corridor to his quarters. His mate was elsewhere, on a mission for the Blade. Perhaps that was part of the reason he was so on edge.

The hair prickled against the back of his neck again.

A moment later, a heavy weight slammed into him, stunning him just long enough for a wiry forearm to wedge itself against his throat, cutting off his air supply with ruthlessness as he snarled and tried to buck his attacker off. Whoever it was knew the base as Antok’s attempts to free himself grew weaker; limbs heavy as he tried to suck in a full breath of air.

Doors opened.

The next thing he knew, he was thrown onto a bed and pushed onto his front, claws tearing his uniform open to expose himself to the air. Without preamble, slicked fingers were pushing into him, curling and tugging on the rim of his sex near painfully. His tail was pulled out of the way by another firm hand, arching in a way that send sparks of pain-pleasure along his spinal column. As it was, it was abundantly clear that he was going nowhere as long as his kidnapper had him here.

He didn’t recognize the room- it certainly wasn’t his quarters- bare, without any distinguishing features. Dark; whoever it was behind him, it was likely that they were able to see in the dark or had thought this through and had some other method of vision.

He snarled futilely as a thick, swollen head pushed at the edge of his rim, spines from the length digging into his crease as his attacked slid home in one thrust. Antok tensed at the intrusion, wriggling to get out from underneath the brutal grip against his wrist and only serving to further impale him on the offender’s cock.

There was nothing he could do other than lie there as the figure behind him set a grueling pace, cock swelling with each pass into his tight heat and more spikes protruding from the length. Despite the pain, Antok could do nothing as his own length grew firmer, leaking slick as the pain-pleasure hazed his thoughts. Against his own body, he began pushing back into the hold, stifling keens as the arousal turned his hole more responsive, more receptive to the intrusion.

Teeth sunk into a place just above the joint of his tail; Antok howled at the pressure, unable to escape it as the pressure in him became unbearable, a knot forming at the base of the cock buried inside of him as the other finally came, grinding into Antok’s willing hole and filling him with his release. It only took seconds before the same pace started up, the thick knot tugging painfully at his rim as it was forced back into him again and again.

It was too much.

He came hard, vision whiting out at the mixed signals his body was telling him and falling limp underneath his attacker.

“Stars above.” He heard Regris say, pulling himself out of Antok’s hole and carefully nuzzling into his thigh. “Are you alright?”

Antok grunted something that might have been an answer, the heady scent of sweat and sex and endorphins keeping him down and out as he lay there on the fabric. Regris snorted, slipping off the bed to grab something before returning with a soft cloth. It was fairly clear that Antok was going nowhere any time soon, and Regris had boundaries when it came to sleeping in his own slick.

Once.

It happened once, and that was more than enough.

Antok was blissed out even after he finished his task, a low rattling purr vibrating through his body as Regris curled up against his back, combing short claws against the short fur that his mate had trailing along his shoulders.

“Thank you for indulging me.” He cooed into Antok’s ear, sated and content as he closed his eyes, ready for rest.


End file.
